Lois Lane
"Nice S!" -Lois upon seeing a photo of Superman Lois Lane is the primary and most iconic love interest of Superman. She is a reporter of the Daily Planet, and a Pulitzer Prize-winning journalist (though how she won a Pulitzer is never specified). She typically acts as the damsel in distress while Superman saves her. Romances 'Clark Kent / Superman' Earth-Two Lois was first introduced as a reporter for the Daily Star in the Golden Age of comics. Her tenacity as a reporter would often place her in hotspots, and Superman would often have to rescue her. She was fascinated by Superman, but did not care much for Clark Kent, who acted meek and nerdy around her to conceal his secret identity. However, when Clark lost his memories in Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow?, he became more confident and as a result Lois became more interested in him. The two dated and eventually married but she discovered his real identity as Superman. Realizing the world needs him, she made him regain his memories and the two lived happily together after the world thought Superman had died. They never had children, although when they were older, Clark's cousin Kara, AKA Power Girl, came into their lives, and they thought of her as a daughter. Earth-Two was wiped out along with many other worlds in the giant even known as the Crisis on Infninite Earths. However, Superman and Lois Lane were saved from it's destruction. They entered a pocket universe created by their friend Alexander Luthor (son of Earth-Three's Lex Luthor and Lois Lane), along with Superboy-Prime. Although initially believing they could live there indefinitely, Lois eventually began to age and die. Superman thought the reason for this was the way the universe outside, filled with new versions of the heroes, had grown corrupt. He tried, with Alexander and Superboy, to bring back his own Earth into existence. He failed to save Lois, who soon passed away. It was ultimately revealed that Alexander and Superboy had grown corrupt, and had creted Lois' illness in an attempt to get Superman's help, so as to create their own "perfect" world. Superman later died in battle against Superboy. With Kara present, he spoke his last word: "Lois." Earth-One In the Silver Age of comics, Clark and Lois worked for the Daily Planet, with much the same relationship. Lois would every now and again suspect that Clark Kent was truly Superman, only to have him find some way of dissuading her from this opinion. Her main rival for Superman's affections became Lana Lang. While she was obsessed in Superman, she did have some care for Clark and often flirted with him. Post-Crisis In 1986's new origin story, Man of Steel, Superman is introduced to the world when (before even having a costume) he rescues an experimental "space-plane," along with Lois and other reporters on it, that had fallen out of the sky, including Lois. It is she who gives him the name Superman. When he later appears in costume, she is beaten to the story by Clark Kent, a fact that she resents him for for years. This origin was done away with by two subsequent post-crisis origins in Birthright ''and ''Secret Origins. In the Post-Crisis stories, the aspect of Clark Kent acting like a bumbling nerd was dropped, and his behavior around Lois became that of a normal colleague. Eventually, Eventually, Lois warmed up to Clark and found herself attracted to him in a similar manner to Superman. The two embarked on a relationship. Ultimately, Clark both revealed his dual identity to her and proposed in a single act. She accepted, and the two were soon married. The couple enjoyed multiple years of a happy marriage. The New 52 In the newest continuity, Clark and Lois's marriage has been done away with, and, despite romantic tension with Lois, he is in a relationship with Wonder Woman even though he still admires Lois. Lois however only sees him as her best friend. Any chance of them coming together is crushed when Lois discovers his secret identity and outs him to the world. Rebirth It's revealed at the end of New 52 that the Lois and Clark from the pre-Flashpoint continuity have been living in secret for years on this world, with this new Clark ready to reclaim the red cape when his younger counterpart is killed. The two also have a son named Jonathan Samuel Kent. Following the Superman: Reborn storyline, the timelines as well as the souls of Lois and Clark of both worlds are merged, resulting in the post-Flashpoint Superman marrying Lois, while having a son and being older. In Other Media Lois was portrayed by Noel Neill in the film serials The Adventures of Superman (1948) and Atom Man vs. Superman (1950). Lois was portrayed by Phyllis Coates in season one of The Adventures of Superman. From the second season onward, Noel Neill reprised the role, making her the only person to portray a major DC Comics character in two separate incarnations. In the 1978 film Superman, Lois (played by Margot Kidder) and Clark's relationship is largely the same as it is in the Pre-Crisis comics. In Superman II (1981), Lois learns of Clark's dual identity, and the two fall in love. In the Fortress of Solitude, Clark is told by the computerized version of his mother that, as a Kryptonian, he cannot be with a human woman unless he chooses to be human. He then sacrifices his powers to be with Lois. After a night together there, they return to the world, only to find that Zod and his two allies have taken over the world. Clark decides that he must return to the Fortress and get his powers back. After defeating Zod, it is clear the two cannot be together. He uses some sort of power to wipe her memories of their love affair (and his true identity) with a kiss (in the Richard Donner cut of the film, he does this by turning the Earth back and reversing time). Lois continues to appear in the next two films of the franchise, Superman III and Superman IV: The Quest for Peace. In the latter, he briefly shows his identity to her again, before once again erasing her memories with a kiss. The 2006 film Superman Returns acts as a lose sequel to Superman and Superman II. Lois is incensed by Superman's having left Earth for five years, in particular that he never said goodbye to her. She is now winning a pulitzer prize for her story "Why the World Doesn't Need Superman." She is raising a young son, Jason White, with her fiance, Richard White (Perry's nephew), whom she continually delays marrying. When Superman returns, she ultimately forgives him and begins writing an article "Why the World Needs Superman." Jason is revealed to be Superman's son (presumably conceived during their time together in the Fortress of Solitude). Although still with Richard at the end of the film, it is clear she is in love with Superman. On the television series Smallville (2001-2011), Lois is introduced in the fourth season as the cousin of Clark's friend Chloe Sullivan. She stays in Smallville on and off again, at one point even staying in the Kent household. Clark at first cannot stand her, calling her bossy, stuck up, and rude. Their relationship matures into a friendship, although a fiesty one. Lois eventually finds her calling as a reporter, and she and Clark both begin working at the Daily Planet. She has a fascination with the figure called "The Blur," essentially mimicking her fascination with Superman in the comics. She and Clark begin to have feelings for each other in season 8. They begin seeing each other, and at the end of the ninth season, she disovers he is the Blur. Lois ultimately helps him create his new dual idenitty, including adopting the glasses. The two become engaged, but in the series finale, their wedding is interrupted by the apocalyptic machinations of Darkseid. Lois is among the first rescued when Clark debuts in his new costume to defeat the villain. In a flashforward to seven years in the future, the two, for some reason, have still not married, with their ceremony commencing later that day. In Man of Steel, Lois (Amy Adams) figures out that Clark is an alien before he takes on the Superman identity. Their relationship becomes one of trust, as Clark convinces Lois to keep his secret purely out of altruism. Their attraction to each other builds up as they're put through a series of near-death experiences before finally kissing. When Clark arrives at the Daily Planet at the end of the film, Lois recognizes him immediately but decides to keep this between them. Two years later, in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, the two are in a loving relationship. After Clark is killed fighting Doomsday, it is shown that he was planning on proposing. Lois decides to wear the ring that he had planned on giving her. With Clark's resurrection in Justice League, the two are now happily engaged. In the videogame Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman finds out that Lois is pregnant. Shortly afterwards she's kidnapped by the Joker. When Superman tries to save her he's drugged with a mix of Scarecrow's fear gas kryptonite fumes. He imagines Doomsday about to attack and forces him into orbit. It's not until he's well above the Earth's atmosphere that Superman realizes he was actually attacking Lois! When Superman comes back down to Earth, he sees that the Joker used this as a distraction to destroy all of Metropolis. Broken beyond repair, Superman kills the Joker and places all of Earth under his dictatorship. These events illustrate just how much Lois means to Superman. If he lost her he'd lose his humanity. A similar alternative future is shown in a vision seen by Batman in the film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. 'Lex Luthor' On Earth-Three, a world where all the heroes of the world we know are villains, Lex Luthor is the world's sole superhero. He is married to Lois Lane, and the two have a son, Alexander Luthor. When the villain known as the Anti-Monitor destroys Earth-Three, Luthor sends their son to an alternate Earth in a scene modeled after the way Superman was sent to Earth from Krypton. Lex and Lois embrace as they and their Earth are destroyed. (see Earth-Two article for more on Alexander Luthor) In the mainstream Post-Crisis comics, Luthor has an infatuation with Lois, and has often tried to woo her. Lois, however, sees Luthor as the villain he is.. In the alternate-universe story Superman: Red Son, where Superman grew up in Russia, Lois is married to Lex Luthor but their marriage is often strained at times due to his focus on his work. In Other Media In the Lois and Clark TV series, Luthor is more succesful in wooing Lois. The two begin to date, and despite Clark and her other friends tyring to convince her he is an evil man, become engaged (the writers were quick to make it clear, however, that the two were not sleeping together). When Luthor's schemes are revealed on their would-be wedding day, he throws himself off the top of his tower. He eventually returns to life, but his schemes are still thwarted by Lois and Clark. In the animated series, it was mentioned that Lois and Lex dated for a time. But she has since come to realize the evil man he is. 'Bruce Wayne / Batman' In Other Media In the animated feature World's Finest, Bruce Wayne visits Metropolis under the guise of meeting with Lex Luthor. In reality, he was following the Joker, who had joined forces with Luthor to take down the Man of Steel. Lois initially believed him to be trash but was instantly smitten with him. He unexpectedly comes to her and refers to her as the "famous Lois Lane" and praises her adventures. Before leaving, he invites her to dinner and she accepts. During the date, Lois states that she felt her attraction to Superman was consuming her life and she wanted to focus on something else. The two start growing closer as they have a dance. They grow more closer over a few dates and Bruce comes to see her at the Daily Planet. Clark gets jealous, but he states that he had his chance and he's in a serious relationship with her. At another dinner, Bruce asks her if she and Clark are in a romantic relationship, but she denies. Before they can kiss, she is kidnapped by Joker. Bruce rescues her as Batman and she decides to move to Gotham. When they are again attacked, his identity is revealed to her as both help each other in fighting off the attacking robots. She decides to keep his identity a secret because she cares foe him, but feels betrayed. Clark after learning this talks with Bruce who states: "She likes Bruce Wayne and she likes Superman. It's the other two guys she's not crazy about." She later decides to end their relationship because because of his secret life, which she isn't sure she wants to know, despite adoring him. Bruce states he understands and tells Clark to be good to her. Later, in the episode The Demon Reborn, she states that she often had second thoughts about their relationship and thought about calling him. Batman however has left and she realizes she was talking to herself. New 52 Lois was briefly involved in a romantic relationship with an amnesiac Batman, who was much nicer, while she was a young reporter. She helped him in investigating the mystery behind Ralph Mangubat and the amnesiac Superman, was saved twice by him, while also briefly becoming his sidekick. In order to regain his memory and make Superman remember as well, he kissed Lois before remembering that his real name was Clark. After regaining his memory, he abandoned Lois instantly. ''Superwoman'' 'For the Earth-3 Superwoman, follow this link ' ''All-Star Superman'' '' In All-Star Superman, Superman gives Lois a serum that will endow her with all his powers for a day as a birthday present. This along with a kryptonian suit he had tailor-made for Lois allows her to fulfill the image many fans have had of her as a true Superwoman. '''Lois Lane in Other Media Lois_Lane_(Superman)4.jpg|Lois Lane (voiced by Dana Delany) in the animated series teri hatcher lois lane.jpg|Teri Hatcher in Lois and Clark Lois-lane.jpg|Kate Bosworth in Superman Returns smallvilleseason8ericaduranceasloislane-thumb.jpg|Erica Durance in Smallville margotkidder.jpg|Margot Kidder in the Superman films Henry-Cavill-and-Amy-Adams-in-Man-of-Steel-2013-Movie-Image.jpg|Amy Adams as Lois Lane in Man of Steel Lois_lane_injustice.jpg|Lois Lane in Injustice: Gods Among Us File:LoislaneUnlocked.PNG|A Lego version of Lois Lane in the Lego Batman videogame series Superman & Lois Lane.jpg|Lois and Superman (Superman: The Animated Series) Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Driving Force Category:Villain's Crush Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Reporters/Journalists Category:DC Love Interests Category:Lego Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Humans Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:Movie Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests